


[Podfic] I couldn't live long far from the ocean

by Akaihyou



Category: Disney Princesses, Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Little Mermaid (1989), Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags: Friendship/Love, F/M, Family, Magic, Ocean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prequels don't exist, Sequel What Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Eric watches as she walks out of the sea. [Ariel, after the movie]
Relationships: Ariel & her family, Ariel/Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] I couldn't live long far from the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I couldn't live long far from the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658859) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Thank you to tigriswolf for permission! Please go leave feedback on the original work!

Length: 3:10

Size: 2.13

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bvwrrcttticyt06/i%20couldnt%20live%20long%20far%20from%20the%20ocean.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/22ex6f9vr44so01/i_couldnt_live_long_far_from_the_ocean.mp3/file)


End file.
